memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diane Duane
additional information i was wondering what information is necessary. i know where she lives down to the area (a small village). source from my local paper. will i fill it in will i link the material if not to my knowledge is not mentioned in memory beta allowed sources eg wicklow --Mchenry 11:58, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :say again? -- Captain MKB 14:04, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::i have found additional information on diane duane on who she is married to (Peter Morwood) and where she lives and a link. the question i was asking in a weird way was will i link information to my knowledge not mentioned in canon and non canon sources? or will them to wikipedia? --Mchenry 12:13, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::i mean link them to wikipedia :::Well, I already knew about Peter Morwood, and if you wanted to provide the name of her current hometown, you could probably cite it to where you learned it from -- whatever book or newspaper that is. Actually a lot of this info is in her novels in the author's biography section. -- Captain MKB 14:59, 2 May 2007 (UTC) 16 or 17 days? This page says that The Romulan Way was written in 16 days, but that page says 17. --Khajidha (talk) 23:56, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Going back through the edit histories of both pages, it appears that the 16 days figure was first added to this page right after the above discussion about additional information on May 2nd, 2007, by the above user, Mchenry. In contrast, the 17 days figure (rendered as "seventeen days") was first added to "The Romulan Way" on February 2nd, 2015, by the user StarSword. Now, what I find interesting is that on September 18th, 2009, an edit was made to the "Diane Duane" page by an unregistered user, disputing the notion that Duane had ever gone by the name Diane Carey (which is the name of another Trek author). In the edit summary of that edit, the user gives the appearance that this is Diane Duane herself making this edit: "Corrected strange idea that Diane Duane has ever been known as Diane Carey. I haven't. Srsly. (DD)". If that truly was Duane herself, then the fact that she did not touch the vacation writing issue in her edit would seem to lend additional credence to the 16 days figure from Mchenry, who also purported to have sources backing it up, although none were actually provided as far as I can see. In fact, after a brief online search I was unable to come up with another mention of this story at all. - Bell'Orso (talk) 03:07, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::I had heard that the book was written on their honeymoon, but the exact time period doesn't seem to have stuck in my mind. Was it mentioned in a foreword to The Romulan Way? I'll check when I get home this afternoon. --Khajidha (talk) 16:08, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Nope. Both the "Note" and the "Foreword" are given in-universe. The only out-of-universe bit is the dedication: "For the collaborator . . ./. . . isn't it great?" (/ indicates a line break). Found lots of reliable sources that it was written on their honeymoon, but nothing that seems reliable about the time span. There's several sites that say "seventeen days", but they seem like the sort of sites that may have taken it from here.--Khajidha (talk) 18:11, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Duane's "Acknowledgments" in The Empty Chair say "a shade more than two weeks", which doesn't really help. --Khajidha (talk) 18:39, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :If we can't find a source for our figures, we should change it to the 'just over two weeks' reference (so that weare not giving incorrect info) -- captainmike 69px 00:51, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Done. - Bell'Orso (talk) 12:21, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :::p.69 of Voyages of Imagination quotes Duane, who states it was sixteen days. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:18, May 25, 2018 (UTC)